Cat and Mouse the Dasey Trials
by Ironyisme
Summary: This is a songfic for cat and mouse about Casey and Derek it's a Dasey. This goes through one of Dasey's many trials.
1. trial 1 breaking

Softly we tremble tonight,

**Please listen to Cat and Mouse while read this.**

**Cat and Mouse is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**I own nothing but the thought of putting Dasey and this song together.**

**Softly we tremble tonight,**

**Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,**

Her lips trembling unnoticeable by most, but he sees it and he wants to help. He knows she's more beautiful when she smiles.

**I said I'd never leave you'll never change**

**I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.**

He's disappointed in his self for breaking her heart intentionally or not. He can't say that he's proud of what he did.

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**

Sure he got his freedom, but his girlfriend hasn't smiled once since. He wanted to strings, so he is without his love.

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**

He should be rejoicing, but instead he's thinking of a way to make it better. He never would have tried if he knew losing her was his price to pay.

**You said, you said that you would die for me...**

**We made plans to grow old,**

She remembers him saying he would die for her, but he killed her heart. She thought he was the one she'd grow old with.

**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.**

**Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as **

She meant what she said about having three kids named Ellie, Eric, and Lilly. But she guessed he thought it was part of their silly little game.

**Before this came to light?**

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

He had hidden these feelings from her for so long, she didn't know that he missed his friends. He loved her he truly did, but he loved his simple carefree life just as much.

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

She made him choose intentionally or not. He couldn't be happy without having it all.

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**

**You said, you said that you would die for me...**

He wanted her ever since their first kiss at the wedding and he got her. But there were so many rules, and he felt as if he couldn't have her and his friends.

**You must live for me too'...**

**For me too...yeah, yeah...**

When she figured it out she told him she would wait for him, and he could have both. He told her he would, as long as she could have friends too.

**You said that you would die for me...**

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

In the end they had both died, and had been reborn again. They were finally happy.

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**

**Am I supposed to be happy?**

Finally through all the obstacles they got what they wanted.

**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price**

**You said, you said that you would die for me...**

They said they would die for each other, and they did though only temporarily for now.


	2. Trial 2 apart

**"You Could Be Happy"**

**You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
**

Casey let him go without any feeling, because she had already felt too much in her 19 years.

**And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head  
**

If she could take it all back she would, she wanted him because she wanted a challenge. Sadly it seemed to be too much of a challenge.

**Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
**

She remembered their first three months together and couldn't figure out what went wrong after that. She wishes she was given a warning sign.

**Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
**

Odly enough she doesn't remember one moment when she regretted loving him, but here she was staring at the door longing for him to come back through.

**You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
**

Just because she's miserable doesn't mean she wants him to be. She's just happy that she experienced love.

**Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
**

During spring break when she came home she smelled him everywhere, her room smelled of his cologne and for the first time in a long time I smiled.

**Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do  
**

I used to make him stay home when his friends did something stupid, like skydiving but I can't stop him anymore. I'll always worry I'll never see him again.

**More than anything I want to see you, girl (boy)  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

I love him and I can't wait for our paths to cross, it will be something beautiful again.


End file.
